Save Me
by kaylucas
Summary: After taking him and Kensi's kids to the park Callen gets into a terrible accident. Will his friends be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Callen looked over at the playground watching his daughter and son play with the other children. Even though they looked so different and acted so different they bonded together like glue. Ryleigh looked just like Kensi. Her wavy brown hair was up in a pigtail and her brown eyes were sparkling. She was stubborn but sweet when she needed to. Noah looked just like him. He had his brown hair and icy blue eyes. His personality was completely different from Ryeigh. He was sweet, caring, brave, and a good problem solver. Now Noah came over to him. " Daddy I need a bandaid" His right knee was scraped. " Sorry, Noah I don't have a bandaid, but we can go to the house and get one".

He nodded excitedly. " Come on Ryleigh, time to go". They got into the car and Left the park. As they were driving down the road, a tractor trailer was on the wrong side of the road. Callen swerved to avoid hitting it. All he remerbered was yelling and the sound of metal crunching.

Kensi POV

Eric was listening to his music when a traffic bullentin came up. " There has a major accident down by Los Angeles Park involving a car and tractor trailer. There one confirmed fatality and 3 injured victims. The person who died was in the Navy." Maybe Callen, Ryleigh, and Noah can help us with the crime scene. Kensi thought. When Sam, Deeks, and I reached the scene I couldn't help but notice that the other car car looked like Callen's car.

Sam POV

Man this a bad wreck. I can't believe that three people survived this. Hey that car over there looks like Callen's

Regular POV

Eric called Sam the moment he got the news" The car in video, the one that swerved to avoid hitting the tractor trailer I ran the license plate and you won't believe whose car it is. It's Callen's. You need to tell Kensi NOW."" Kensi over here" Sam called as he looked at the license plate number. "O My GOD, Where did the take them." " LA Memorial" Sam called. All Kensi hoped is that they were still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they reached the hospital they sat and waited for any news. Finnaly the doctor brought out Ryleigh and Noah. " These two were in the back at the time of the crash. Apparently their father reached back and put his body over them, saving their lives. Unfortunly he suffered a ruptured spleen, 2 broken ribs, and a cracked skull. We had to do a craniomoty. He is a coma at this point and there is no telling if he will wake up." " Can we go see him?" "Sure, follow me." When they reached the room it filled everyone with sadness. Callen was very pale and a ventalitor was breathing for him. He had about 10 IV's . But the scariest thing of all was the tube sticking out of his head, measuring brain pressure. Kensi sat down in the chair next to Callen and held his hand as Noah spoke up" Is going to wake up, Mommy". " I don't know honey" Kensi replied. "He was only trying to help us" Ryleigh cried." Its okay Ry" Noah said just his father would have said. The team left leaving Kensi and the twins alone. All of a sudden they heard" CODE BLUE"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kensi watched as nurses started to pour into the room."Will you please exit the room, ma'am!" Kensi nodded back at her. " He's flatlining" the nurse screamed. That's when Kensi noticed the team coming toward her. " What happened?" Sam asked. "We were just sitting there when all of a sudden he stopped breathing and his machine went off and now he is in cardiac arrest. I don't know what to do! I'm so scared." Kensi cried " Kensi, it is okay we all are" Sam said to her. The other doctors moved back to the waiting room. After two hours later the doctor came back to them." He had a blood clot in his lung. Fortunately we were able to save him, but there is still no telling if he will wake up. You guys may see him now" The team walked to Callen's room. Sam glanced at his partner. His usually tan skin was almost as white as clouds. The team just stood there, all hoping that Callen would survive.

The next day the neruologist came by and told the team that of he did not show brain activity in the next five days he would be declared brain dead and taken off life support. As Kensi sat there she couldn't think of raising Ryleigh and Noah by herself. She couldn't watch them go kindergarten, become a teenager, and graduate high school and college by herself. She needed Callen.

Sam woke her up out of her dream telling her that she and the twins should go home and get some rest. She noticed that Ryleigh was in Sam's arms sleeping and the Noah was in Deeks arms sleeping. They carried both twins to the car and told Kensi good bye.

The next morning she woke up and suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up. She thought it was from all the stress. Then she noticed that she missed her period. She took a pregnancy test and couldn't believe what it said.


End file.
